thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of the television series aired in 1984. There were twenty-six episodes. Ringo Starr narrated all the episodes in the UK and narrated 25 episodes in the US, with George Carlin re-narrating all the episodes in the US. Episodes * Thomas Gets Tricked/Thomas and Gordon - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. * Edward Helps Out/Edward and Gordon - Edward is let out of Tidmouth Sheds and helps Gordon up a hill. * Come Out, Henry!/The Sad Story of Henry - Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint, and gets bricked in. * Henry to the Rescue/Edward, Gordon and Henry - Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help. * A Big Day for Thomas/Thomas' Train - Thomas gets the chance to pull his very own train with surprising results. * Trouble for Thomas/Thomas and the Trucks - Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. * Thomas Saves the Day/Thomas and the Breakdown Train - Thomas helps James after an accident. * James Learns a Lesson/James and the Coaches - James has a series of misfortunes with top hats and coaches. * Foolish Freight Cars/Troublesome Trucks - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. * A Proud Day for James/James and the Express - James is honored when he is given the Express. * Thomas and the Conductor/Thomas and the Guard - Thomas forgets his guard at the junction. * Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas wants to go fishing. * Terence the Tractor/Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race/Thomas and Bertie - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. * Tenders and Turntables - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. * Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike and so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. * Percy Runs Away - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. * Henry's Special Coal/Coal - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. * The Flying Kipper - Henry has a nasty accident. * Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon has problems with his whistle, while Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. * Toby the Tram Engine/Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller meets a friendy tram engine called Toby. * Thomas Breaks the Rules/Thomas in Trouble - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. * James in a Mess/Dirty Objects - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being shabby. * Gordon Takes a Dip/Off the Rails - Gordon's stubborness results in him falling into a ditch. * Down the Mine - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. * Thomas' Christmas Party - The engines organize a special Christmas party for a kind old lady. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling * The Policeman * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * The Storyteller (cameo) Category:Seasons Category:Thomas The Train Wiki